


Storm

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, reminiscing about middle school, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that Hyuuga is afraid of thunder storms, Izuki brings up parts of the past as a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay, I burnt out mid-afternoon on Sunday and just couldn't find any energy to write properly so I took a break for the evening.
> 
> Also yes it is slightly shorter than usual, my apologies.
> 
> Big thanks to my friend Sidra for helping me out with this otherwise god knows how long it would've been before I finished this one.

A distant rumble of thunder preceded the patter of rain, the autumnal rains bought a chill in the air that promised a cold winter just a few weeks from then. For once, neither of the boys had any homework to do so they were free to do as they pleased. Wind howled through the rafters of the otherwise empty house, it wasn't anything to worry about but it did give one of them an idea.

"Do you remember when I told you that ghost story when we were twelve?" Izuki asked, making sure the window in his room was closed before the rain fell harder and flooded the room.

"Yes and I'd rather you didn't repeat it." Hyuuga replied from where he was led on the bed, idly watching his lover in the dim daylight.

"Aw come on!"

"No ghost stories!"

Izuki smiled. "Fine, we'll watch a movie instead."

The captain raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the other, normally Izuki put up more of a fight to get what he wanted so it was unusual for the point guard to have caved in so easily. He took note that his boyfriend was wearing a pair of his sweatpants again - mainly due to the looseness of the waistband on the smaller boy - and smiled slightly. Guess that was another pair lost.

"What are we watching then?" He asked as Izuki set up the laptop.

"You'll see."

"That's a great omen."

As movies went, it was a standard horror flick, Hyuuga didn't dislike it even if he spent more time pressing light kisses to Izuki's neck as cheap theatrics played out on screen. Horror films involving ghosts did tend to unnerve him more than gore, it would be just like his boyfriend to pick one involving ghosts _and_ creepy dolls.

He stiffened as the audio cut out, signalling that something utterly terrifying was about to happen on screen. Izuki felt Hyuuga's pulse racing as he pressed his back against the other's chest. The screen flickered and a close up of a porcelain doll's cracked face popped up. The captain let out choked yelp and buried his face in the other's hair.

"I hate you sometimes." He uttered.

"Don't worry I'll fend the possessed doll off, Junpei." Izuki replied without much thought.

A loud crash of thunder drowned out any response the Hyuuga had, he felt kind of stupid for being not only scared of a film but also of the storm outside as his body trembled slightly. The weight on the bed shifted and the laptop lid was closed, Izuki smiled as he walked to the window to make sure it was securely closed before glancing back at his boyfriend.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?" He replied, the lightning spreading across the sky like a spider's web.

"...can you come here?"

With the window secured, Izuki crawled into the older boy's arms. Their noses bumped as Hyuuga pulled him closer and there was a slight clash of lips as thunder sounded close by. The older boy's heart was racing as he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. Delicate fingers trailed down his back in a reassuring manner, soft lips mouthed at his jaw as the two of them lay in the dimness.

"Did I scare you too much?" Izuki whispered.

"N-No...I just don't like storms." Hyuuga murmured in response.

"You never told me that, I wouldn't have put on a film like that if I had known you were already--"

"No! It's fine, I'm fine."

The point guard smiled and cupped the other's face with his hand. He gently stroked Hyuuga's lips with his thumb, pulling the bottom lip down slightly as he leaned in and captured the other's mouth in a soft kiss. The room lit up momentarily from another flash of lightning as the smaller boy carded his hand through Hyuuga's hair, smiling into the exchange.

Another clap of thunder spooked Hyuuga, causing him to flinch slightly. Izuki tried not to giggle at this adorable reaction but it was somewhat amusing that his captain was frightened so much by a natural occurrence.

"Hey, it's okay..." He whispered, stroking the other's cheek. "Think about something else yeah?"

"Like what?"

"Do you remember when you face-planted the floor during practice in middle school?"

"Why?! What does that have to do with a storm?"

Izuki rolled his eyes. "That's the point doofus. I'm trying to distract you." He giggled.

"Oh...well yeah I do."

"You had a bleeding nose and everything, I had to escort you to the nurses's room."

"And you kept making horrible puns about blood?"

"Remember any of them in particular? I seem to remember that everytime you laughed your nose would spurt blood everywhere, leaving a trail of blood along the hallway--"

The rain fell harder, drumming off the roof as they lay together reminiscing about middle school antics and how weird it was that a few years later they were running a successful high school team together and how they were now dating. Neither of them saw it coming, even with the amount of times one caught the other staring during practice and the stuttered sentences that left them both feeling a little awkward.

There hadn't been many days when they hadn't been together since meeting, even if Izuki's puns annoyed Hyuuga to no end they seemed to just click together like puzzle pieces. You'd always find one with the other in school and more often than not they'd spend the weekends together shooting hoops and watching films. To most people it wasn't surprising when they accounced they were dating - although Riko was still holding them to the vows they made upon forming the club regardless.

The storm had eased outside and the captain had calmed down a little in the darkness but he was still more than a little apprehensive. That was something Izuki wanted to solve.

It started off with a gentle kiss, lulling him into a false sense of security as the point guard's hands carded through his hair before slipping his glasses off.

"Hey I need those to see baka!" Hyuuga spluttered, breaking the kiss.

"Wow your sight is actually pretty decent." Izuki remarked as he put the glasses on and rolled out of immediate reach.

The captain sighed as he sat up and tried to retrieve his glasses from his goofball of a boyfriend, resorting to tickling the other boy's sides to try and get him to submit. Izuki brought his arms up in front of his face to try and fend off the attack, legs kicking out in a feeble attempt to ward of the other boy.

"No!" He laughed as fingers brushed under his shirt to get better access to his ticklish spots. "Junpei--"

"Wait your feet are ticklish aren't they?"

"No! No they're not!" The other babbled with a grin, planting his feet flat on the bed as best he could in his hysteria.

Hyuuga gripped one of his ankles and lifted the leg with ease, fingers running along the sole of Izuki's foot. The point guard shrieked slightly and bolted upright, hands clasping Hyuuga's and putting a stop to the tickling. They sat there smiling as Izuki caught his breath back, fingers laced together and pulses racing.

"Can I have my glasses back?"

"Do you have a map? 'Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Very funny--"

"I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."

"Shun stop--"

"Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?"

Hyuuga sighed, caught somewhere between wanting to laugh and wanting to kiss the other boy. His hands gently took the glasses from the point guard's face, he hadn't looked half bad in them from what Hyuuga could tell.

"If you say one more cheesy pick up line I'm gonna have to shut you up for a bit."

Izuki smiled, his boyfriend had a way with words definitely. "I love you like a pig loves not being bacon."

The older boy struck the heel of his hand against his forehead as he laughed. Izuki beamed as a hand came up to stroke his cheek, lips met again as the point guard pulled the other back down on the bed, parting his lips as the weight on the bed shifted slightly.

Hands teased his chest through his shirt, fingers drawing circles over his stomach as they moved further down his body. He whimpered slightly, arching his back up as a tongue swirled against his. The thunder rumbled in the distance again as he moaned, Hyuuga smiled into the kiss, slipping a hand under Izuki's shirt and lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nipple.

As quickly as it had become heated, the captain stopped, chuckling slightly as he withdrew his hand and pulled away from Izuki's lips. The smaller boy lay panting, eyes lidded in the darkness and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You're such a goofball." Hyuuga sighed, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt as the point guard draped himself over the other's shoulders, peppering the exposed neck with kisses.

"But I distracted you from the storm enough didn't I?"

The captain nodded, taking note that the rain had let up a little and the storm had moved on, the room a little lighter than before as a result.

"Yeah...just don't take my glasses." He replied.

Izuki smiled. "I love you Junpei."

"I love you too Shun."

"So do you wanna continue the movie or--"

Hyuuga playfully shoved him down on the bed, caging him against the sheets as he lightly bit down on Izuki's neck, sucking a small mark to the pale skin.

"I have a _much_ better idea." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to make a start on the multi-chapter fics this month (as my November project isn't being posted until it's completely finished) but I'm going to keep up with these oneshots too! I haven't fully decided which multi-chapter will be the first but I'll be starting to write it later this week.
> 
> Basically the posting schedule will change slightly as I'll want/need to spend more time on each individual piece and I'm still trying to find a job to appease my parents (and my conscience) so please bear with me, every request WILL get done eventually.
> 
> That being said, the next request is: PWP Imayoshi/Izuki/Hanamiya set in a Hooker/Stripper AU (there is a slight edit to this one but I'll explain fully in the chapter notes when it's posted) and I'm estimating that it'll be posted on Friday (6th Nov).
> 
> Request list: 6 oneshots and 4 multi-chapters


End file.
